


This is How

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Prompt: write the beginning or ending of a dystopian story





	This is How

This is how it ends

Fine mist sprinkling down  
upon the shelterless masses crowding  
the last stretch of land not eaten by the sea  
Dark, roiling clouds blotting out   
the sky, lightning skittering along   
the undersides in anticipation of release  
What remained would soon drown  
by the sins of forefathers who believed  
they were better than nature  
and nature responded

This is how it begins


End file.
